A Missing Teacher and Freddie's new Crush!
by shigo
Summary: "On the very shady side of Coolsville a strange dark hooded man was walking out of a warehouse where he was keeping Suzan Ramirez hostage he just got done recording a video to send her brother Jeremy Ramirez." Strong T Rating R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fred was getting ready to go up the ladder to Velma's room because she needed him to help her decide on what to wear to the next football game. This was something they always helped each other with since they were younger. Sometimes they slept with each other so they wouldn't have to be alone. They have always been close so to them it was normal. He made it up to her window just in time to see that she was in her bra and panties still.

Fred: Velms it's that bad then? (Claiming into her room)

Velma: Yes I am so annoyed with myself right now that I can't even put anything on for just finding an outfit for Friday's game. (Falling on to her bed)

Fred: Ok I am here so relax I'll do my Freddie magic. (Picking up her cloths and putting them away)

Velma: Thank you Freddie I am so glad that you're my best friend. (Putting on a long t-shirt)

Fred: Ok Velms you are going to wear your skinny jeans with your light orange v neck long sleeve shirt, along with your red high top converse, and to top it off wear your lettermen jacket because you're the captain of the Chess Team. (Putting the outfit aside for her)

Velma: Wow now why can't I do that myself without your help? (Getting up to get their favorite cookies off her desk)

Fred: Well I don't know but I am always happy to help. (He lies on his side on her bed)

With that they lie there on Velma's bed eating cookies watching a fashion show on TV talking about Taylor, who is Fred's new crush that the moment. Then Velma's phone rings and its Daphne saying that she has something for her and Freddie and to come over to Shaggy's town house right away. With that she changes into her red jeans, orange button up shirt, puts on light orange flats and a red hoodie. Then Fred goes out her window and she goes downstairs to tell her parents that she's going to a friend's house with Fred. Then they leave in Fred's truck and get there in 20 minutes.


	2. Jackets, Rooms, and Publishing Company!

Chapter 2

Velma and Fred walk to the front of the town house and ring the bell. Scooby answer's the door to let them in and leads them to the study that is Shaggy's home office. Daphne is sitting in Shaggy's lap while he is typing on his computer. They look at them with big smiles like they have secret that they can't wait to share with somebody.

Velma: Ok you two what are you so happy about?

Fred: We were watching Americas Next Top Model so this better be good!

Daphne: Well I ordered us all jackets that say Mystery Incorporated on the back of them in all our favorite colors!

Shaggy: And that's not all guys since we have like 20 rooms here, Daphne decorated two of them just for you guys for if we are like pulling an all-nighter on something so you guys won't worry about not getting a goodnights sleep.

Fred and Velma: Wow!

Daphne: Ok the jackets first then!

Fred's jacket was blue with orange term, Velma's jacket was red with orange term, Shaggy's jacket was green with light brown term, Daphne's jacket was also green with purple term, and Scooby's jacket was dark brown with green term.

Fred: This is so cool Daph, wow I love it!

Velma: Wow I look amazing thank you Daph! (Hugs Daphne)

Scooby: RI Rove Rine roo!

Shaggy: Well we wanted to do something nice because we have been friends now for three months so happy Friend-anniversary guys!

Daphne: Now for the showing of your rooms!

They walked up stairs to show Fred and Velma their bedrooms. Velma was first to see her room…

Velma: OMG! DAPHNE I LOVE IT! (She walked into the room)

Velma's room was painted orange and red, with the furniture in red and orange as well, with a whole wall with a built in bookcase filled with books, and a closet with new designer clothes for Velma in her trademark colors of red and orange and hints of brown too.

Fred: Wow Daph, this is awesome I'm loving it! (He walked into his room)

Fred's room was painted blue and orange, with the furniture in orange and blue as well, with a work area for him to work on traps, and he also had a closet with new designer clothes for him in his trademark colors blue and orange with hints of white too.

Daphne: Well I knew you guys would love them!

Shaggy: Well anyways so like I am happy you guys love the jackets and rooms.

Fred: Hell yeah so cool, thanks guys you're the best friends a guy could have! (Starting a group hug)

Velma: Jinkies! Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby thank you!

With that they all went into the kitchen to cook a late night snack and to talk about if they heard anything new in their case yet because they still haven't come up with anything since Ms. Ramirez went missing. Which was very strange because nobody could figure out why someone would went to kidnap a high school English teacher, and then it hits the five of them with a ton of bricks! Because before Ms. Ramirez was a teacher she worked for a publishing company in the city for years before she decided that it was too much for her to enjoy anymore!

Fred: Gang we need to search Ms. Ramirez house tonight because I have a feeling we might find the answers there!

With that they all loaded up in the Mystery Machine in their jackets and headed to the teachers house.


	3. Lock Picking, Kisses, and Familiar Smell

Chapter 3

When the gang gets to their teacher's home, Daphne picks the lock because it's another hobby of hers. They get in about two minutes because the lock as easy to pick. They spilt up and start looking for clues. Fred and Velma go upstairs to look for clues; Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby-Doo stay downstairs to look for clues. While upstairs Fred notices that somebody might have been here recently because there a lot of things have been moved and not put back where they belong.

Fred: Velms somebody has been here recently because things are out of place.

Velma: Yes Freddie your right they are.

Velma gets a bad feeling and grabs Fred's hand, just in case they have to run. Fred turns on the flashlight he is holding so they can look in the home office for clues. Meanwhile downstairs Shaggy and Daphne are searching what looks like a pile of makeshift books which look like they haven't book read yet. Daphne notices that the ones that haven't been read are all written by the same person with the pen name of Marry Jane. Daphne shows Shaggy this and he tries not to laugh because it reminds him of weed.

Daphne: Oh Shaggy really that's the first thing that comes to your mind. (Rolling her eyes then kisses him)

Shaggy: Sorry Babe I couldn't help it. (Kissing her back)

Scooby goes to look for clues the other room while they look for clues there in the hallway. Then Scooby picks up on a smell that is really familiar to him but he can't put his paws on it at the moment. Meanwhile back upstairs Fred and Velma find out that a couple days before Ms. Ramirez went missing she was getting threating letters, emails, and calls. The calls were recorded as well but why didn't the police mention this to anybody?

Velma: Fred why do you think the police didn't put this in their report to the police chief?

Fred: I don't know but I think we should take what we can here with us to the town house and go though it there.

Velma: On it I'm sending all the files from her desktop computer to myself, and I'm taking her laptop with us.

Fred: I'll put all her paper files in a bag then. Oh I'll text Shaggy to tell them to pack anything they have seen too.

Shaggy and Daphne see the text from Fred, so they start packing up everything they found downstairs. Scooby helps still thinking about the smell he found. Then Fred and Velma come back downstairs and then they all leave locking the door behind them and get back in the Mystery Machine to head back to Shaggy's town house. They are going to go to bed there and go over the evidence in the morning when they are fully awake. When they back to the town house they bring everything inside put it all on the dining room table. Then all head stairs to their rooms and go to sleep. A couple hours later Fred sneaks into Velma's room to sleep with her. Velma lets him because she is cold and needs to get warm. Fred and Velma fall asleep cuddling each other.


	4. Fred's crush and Party

Chapter 4

Velma wakes up with Fred next to her it's still early so she pokes him to wake up. When he does he looks around the room looks at the clock to see the time. Fred hugs Velma close then gives her a kiss, she returns the kiss then they make-out for bit before Fred sneaks back into his room to get dressed. Velma gets dressed as well. When they get downstairs Scooby is already making breakfast and has the coffee maker going as well. Shaggy and Daphne walk into the room still in their pajamas because it's just them and their friends.

Daphne: Guys you didn't have to get dressed yet you know that we're still in our jammies so you can be too.

Shaggy: Like yeah be comfy when you're here ok.

Scooby: Reah re romfy!

Scooby starts setting the table and gets the food served so they can get started on going through the evidence. They set down and start eating their breakfast and go through everything.

Fred: Ok these paper files have something to do with publishing books for people and here's one labeled Marry Jane.

Daphne: The unread makeshift books are written by Marry Jane!

Shaggy: Zoinks! That's right what's it say?

Velma: Let's see it Said's that this Marry Jane keeps sending her books that she has written but she doesn't have the time to read them because she's teaching.

Scooby: R rmelled romeone ramiliar rhere rast right!

Fred: So you smelled someone familiar who has been there before but wasn't there last night.

Scooby: Reah!

Velma: Who was it Scoob?

Scooby: Ron't rnow ran't remember right row.

Shaggy: So let's see she was getting threats just before she went missing so that person might have something to do with her kidnaping.

Daphne: Ok we are starting to get an idea of what happened to her now so what's next?

Fred: Well we can question our principal on Friday before my football game because he'll be out of town until then let's just relax for the rest of the weekend ok.

All: Agreed!

So they just hangout for the rest of day. Around launch time Shaggy made some homemade pizzas which were pretty good. Velma and Fred call their parents and checked in and told them about having their own rooms at Shaggy's house for when they are having all night study sessions. So they were there working on homework for the weekend which was fine because they were with each other and with other friends as well. That night Shaggy and Daphne said hey lets invited the whole school over for a party just for the hell of it so they did.

Velma: Freddie and Daph I don't what to wear tonight!

Fred: Daphne your turn I helped her last night for picking an outfit for the football game!

Daphne: Ok Velms to your closet for an outfit!

Velma: Ok you're the boss!

The girls go upstairs to get ready for the evening and the guys stay downstairs to get things ready for the party with Scooby working on party food. While the girls are upstairs they talk about how this was really their way of finding out if Taylor is gay, bisexual, or straight because Freddie really likes him.

Velma: Are you sure that your gaydar hasn't gone off around him yet?

Daphne: No I haven't been able to get close enough to see.

Velma: Ok what Am I wearing then Daph!

Daphne: Ok red mini skirt, light brown v neck shirt with short sleeves, and light orange high heels.

Velma: Wow that was quick Daph. (She changes into the outfit)

Then they go into Daphne and Shaggy's room so Daphne can change too. Velma hasn't seen their room yet and likes how Daphne decorated it in her and Shaggy's trademark colors.

Velma: Wow Daphne this is a great bedroom for you two!

Daphne: Yeah I used green as the main color, and used purple and light brown the accent colors.

Velma: That's amazing how you're good at what you do.

Daphne: Ok I am wearing my purple mini skirt, green tube top, and light green high heels. (She puts on the outfit)

Then the girls head downstairs to help get things ready. Shaggy and Fred like how the girls look which amazing for the night of fun. Scooby is dancing around the room because he just got done putting the food out for the guests and themselves. Then they all get in a huddle to come up with a plan for operation see if Daphne can get her gaydar to go off around Taylor, so Fred can have him for a boyfriend!


	5. Fred's Crush Has A Boyfriend

Chapter 5

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby are in full party mode when the Boy of Fred's dream's at the moment walks into the town house. Taylor Garcia is about the same height as Daphne and is built like Fred; also he has fire red colored hair. Scooby meets him at the door and leads him to the VIP room to where the gang is waiting for him in a private hang-out area. Shaggy greets him when he comes into the room.

Shaggy: Like hey Taylor welcome to my VIP room, we just wanted to formally meet the new linebacker for Coolsville High.

Daphne: Yeah Freddie has been telling us so much about you since you joined the team.

Velma: Yeah he is our best friend so we wanted to get to know you too!

Scooby: Reah

Fred: So Taylor what do think of Shaggy's house?

Taylor: Well it's nice I like it, but thanks for the invite I haven't made any friends yet since I transferred from private school.

Daphne and Velma: Come sit down with us we don't bite much! (The girls giggle)

Shaggy gets out his special pot stash for a social smoke among friends to relax.

Daphne: Oh Shaggy pass me some when you're done please.

Shaggy: Ok Daph baby.

Taylor: Why did you call Daphne baby?

Fred: Um Taylor they have dating since they were in Jr. High.

Velma: Yeah we didn't know for a couple weeks when we started hanging out with them.

Daphne: Speaking of who is dating who, are you seeing anyone at the moment? (Gaydar going off)

Taylor: Um yes I am actually.

Velma: Who is it?

Taylor: My boyfriend goes to my old school still I see him on the weekends, we have a date tomorrow.

Fred: Oh that's cool, hey Daphne pass me the joint please?

Daphne: Oh anyways so do you like it here in Coolsville? (Hands Fred joint)

Taylor: Yes I have always lived here I went to St. Coolsville Academy.

Velma: Ok then well it was nice to finally met Taylor why don't you go enjoy the party we will be out there soon.

Taylor: Ok later then, nice meeting you all.

When Taylor is out of the room and the door was closed, Fred falls on to the floor; because it never crossed his mind that Taylor might already have been dating somebody. Velma and Daphne get Fred back up on to the couch then both girls flash him to get him to snap out of it.

Fred: Ok I'm back boobs away!

Shaggy: Fred I'm sorry man like I thought it was a great plan.

Velma: WE ALL DID!

Scooby: Rere Red rot rhocolate!

Daphne: Velma I think its code pink time.

Velma: I'm on it Daphne!

Velma and Scooby go tell the guests that Shaggy's parents just called and they're on the way home now and everyone has to leave right now. So with that everybody is out the door so nobody gets a call to their parents.

Velma: Done and done now it's time to make Freddie feel better.

Daphne: Ok jammies and then it's pampering time with lots of junk food!

Shaggy and Scooby race up the stairs to get their jammies on. Daphne, Velma, and Fred fallow suit. Velma goes into her room to change into the silk jammies she now has so be comfy. Daphne and Shaggy decide to wear their sexy jammies that say Mr. and Mrs. Norville "Shaggy" Rogers on the back of them. Fred puts on comfy Joe Boxer jammies. Scooby puts on his ducky jammies. They all meet back down stairs to watch movies and just in general make Fred feel better. Velma lets Fred cuddle her because he needs a hug. Daphne and Shaggy cuddle up too for a night of movies. Scooby curls up between Daphne and Velma for the night. The whole gang falls asleep during the movies there on the sofa.


	6. Dreams Shared

Chapter 6

The next morning the whole gang wakes up all out of the same dream because they just remembered that Ms. Ramirez and their principal Mr. R also known as Mr. Ramirez are brother and sister. He might have way more info then they first thought. They all run into Shaggy's office to do a video chat with Mr. R because he has always said if his student's needed him they could video chat with him at any time.

Mr. R: Hello kids it looks like you have all just woken up.

Velma: Well yes we had a sleep over here at Shaggy's last night.

Fred: Yeah we all had the same dream remembering that you and Ms. Ramirez are brother and sister.

Mr. R: Yes that is correct kids.

Daphne: Sir we are doing our own investigation into your sister's kidnaping and so far we have come across some info that the police didn't tell the Chef of Police about.

Velma: We were wondering if there was something you could tell us what was going on in your sister's life just before she was kidnaped.

Mr. R: Well she was seeing a man who I thought was strange because he didn't seem to want to meet me.

Shaggy: Thank you sir we will look into that, what was his name?

Mr. R: His name was Dick Van Jay.

Fred and Daphne: We'll update you Friday just before the football game.

With that the gang ended the video call and Scooby came in with some coffee for everyone. Which they drink as the conversation with their principal sank in. So who was Dick Van Jay? They didn't even know that Ms. Ramirez was involved with anybody. After coffee the gang all headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. While they ate Velma had brought out Ms. Ramirez's laptop to the table to see what she could find out more about Dick Van Jay.

Daphne: So anything on who Dick is? (Eating her pouched eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jam, and more coffee)

Velma: Well in her Skype history he seemed like he was nice but that doesn't tell us what they talked about during video chats. (Taking a bite of her French toast, also more coffee)

Fred: If we had her cell phone we could check her text message history. (Also having French toast with bacon and sausages, more coffee for him too)

Shaggy and Scooby: But how do we get her cell phone then? Reah? (Eating a Shaggy and Scooby size meal of everything with lots of coffee)

Daphne and Velma: We'll have to look in her office at the high school sometime this week then.

With that they finished breakfast then they started planning for the week of looking for clues at their school. Later that day Fred and Velma head back to their houses: because they had to get ready for school the next day. Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby head back to their mansions because their moms said it was family game night with the Blake's and the Rogers's.

At Velma's house that night she was getting ready for Fred to come over on the count of her parents went out of town for the next three days for science reasons. She was changing into her bright orange lingerie with black trim. She did this because Fred needed some special best friend who I do stuff with time. Yes Velma and Fred were friends with benefits. Fred came upstairs with his overnight bag for playtime.

Fred: Wow Velms you look amazing tonight. (Laying down on her bed)

Velma: Well I figured you need some TLC tonight Freddie. (Crawling onto her bed to sit on top of Fred)

Fred: You're right I do need it. (Rubbing her boobs gently)

Velma: Good because we might be late for school in the morning then. (She moans softly)

Fred: Wow you must want it that bad then if you're willing to be late for school. (Starting to kiss her)

Velma: Fred stop talking already…

With that they were in their own world for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile…

On the very shady side of Coolsville a strange dark hooded man was walking out of a warehouse where he was keeping Suzan Ramirez hostage he just got done recording a video to send her brother Jeremy Ramirez.


End file.
